1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable door mirror, and more particularly relates to a rotatable door mirror to be disposed at a triangular corner portion of a side door of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as rotatable door mirrors to be attached to a side door of an automobile, mirrors having structures such as that illustrated in FIG. 5, for example, are known.
A stay 74 (also called a base plate) for attaching a mirror body 72 to a vehicle body is attached to this door mirror 70 at a triangular corner portion formed by a door window frame and a door panel. Further, a shaft 76 is provided in an upright position at a stay 74A of the stay 74. This shaft 76 is inserted into a socket 78 provided at a frame (not illustrated) of a mirror body 72. The mirror body 72 is able to swing in a forward and rearward direction with respect to a vehicle body, and is structured so as to rotate towards a front side when a load is applied from a rear side.
Further, in this door mirror 70, in order to widen the visual field allowed by a mirror 80, a height H, which extends in an upward and downward direction of a mirror 80 disposed inside the mirror body 72, is increased. Further, a lower end portion 80A of the mirror 80 extends to a position that is lower than a horizontally extending surface P of an upper surface 74B of the stay 74A.
However, in a vehicle in which the door mirror 70 of the kind described above is used, it is necessary to bring the mirror body 72 towards a side that is inward in a transverse direction of the vehicle in order to decrease the width of the vehicle body without decreasing a width W of the mirror 80, the width extending in a transverse direction of the vehicle. Namely, so that an end portion 80B of the mirror 80, the end portion being at a side in the transversely inward direction of the vehicle and swinging within a mirror angle adjusting range indicated by a triple-dashed chain line in FIG. 6, does not interfere with a distal end portion 74C of the stay 74A, it is necessary to form a space S1. In addition, it is necessary to form a space S2 so that the mirror body 72 does not interfere with the stay 74A at a position wherein the mirror body 72 is rotated a predetermined angle .theta. towards the front side of the vehicle body. As a result, it is difficult to bring the mirror 80 in the transversely inward direction of the vehicle sufficiently.